Suddenly, I Have A Dragon Family!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: On the day he return from his training trip, Naruto come to someone's rescue when a creature stole something important from her but it turn out to be a large egg...And it hatched in his hands, revealing two baby girls! This blue-haired cute woman suddenly say Naruto is the father of the twin and she is his soulmate! Suddenly, Naruto have a dragon family and he have to deal with it!


**I present you one of the latest story, Suddenly, I Have A Dragon Family. A Naruto x On The Way Home, I Got A Bride And Twin Daughters, But They Were Dragons/Kitaku Tochuu De Yome To Musume Ga Dekita N Dakedo, Dragon Datta crossover fanfic!**

**I come across a manga and it's kinda cute and fun in its way…Then I wonder how it will turn out if it take place in Naruto-verse and happen to our favorite hyperactive ninja? So…Here, a story that no one asked for!**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and On The Way Home, I Got A Bride And Twin Daughters, But They Were Dragons or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Man, this place hasn't change a bit since I've been gone." Naruto grinned at the sight of Konohagakure from the top of pole before he jump back down on the ground then wander around as he glance at a humongous pillar rock near the gate then at some people with animal features, "Well, mostly." He don't know the detail because something happened a couple years ago but he learn that several rocks, like this pillar, land across the nations, due to some space terms, and the creatures come down from there. At first there was some panic and chaos until the kages and daimyos announced that these creatures are peaceful and wish to live together with humans in peace. Most seems to accept it but there are some that don't accept them and treat them like dirt. 'Think about it bring some bad taste.' Naruto frowned to himself as he remember how people used to treat him like plague when he was little…He snap out of his thought when a lighting suddenly strike out of nowhere, following by a painful scream. The shinobi turn around to see an anthrommorph lion-man run in his direction with an object in his arm with a wail.

"SAVE ME! I'LL BE KILLED!" The lion-man shouted.

"Wha…?" Naruto raised his eyebrow until a young woman with blue hair ran up behind the creature with tears in her eyes.

"S-Stop him!" The woman cried out, "My children! He kidnapped them!"

'Kidnapper?!' The shinobi immediately leap in action, charging toward the lion-man. "Hold it, you!"

"A human?" Lion-man scoffed as he kept ran, "Get outta the wa…" A rasengan met his face hard, sending him flying and smash into a lightpost. At same time, he drop something in air and Naruto quickly catch it in midair.

"I got you…" Naruto grinned down before he blink at something in his hands, "…Eggs?" He was holding two large eggs and he study their appearance with a puzzlement expression. 'The lady said they were children…' He start to sweat bullets as he glanced at the downed lion man, 'Shit, did I attack a wrong person for no reason?!' Suddenly, the eggs crackling with pulsate. "Wha…"

"AH!" A voice gasped, causing him to look up to see the same blue-haired woman. Now looking closer, she has two downward horns, wings and some kind of tail. "No matter what I did, I had no idea how to hatch them…!" The woman look over the crackling eggs, "The only way it can happen is…Ah…" She looked at him, "Until you're…What's your name? Mine's Aoi."

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto blinked in daze, "Call me Naruto…" The eggs in his hands start to shook wildly, "Whoa! What kind of animals are inside them?!"

"Do your best!" The woman dropped down on her knees as she stared at the hatching eggs with pumping fists, "Do your best! Mama is beside you!"

'Wait, what?' The shinobi looked between the eggs and woman, he's so fucking confusing with his situation right now…The egg shells break apart to reveal two baby girls with blue hairs, tiny wings, and horns, one have black and other have white. '…I'm more confused now…' It looks like he need to learn a lot about other races, 'Although, they're so adorable.'

"T-They hatched!" Aoi cooed with tears in her eyes, "My babies! So cute!"

"H-Hai, they are." Naruto nervously held the babies up with his hands, "Here…" He carefully hand the twin over to Aoi and the babies suddenly cry out loud.

"I'm your mama." The woman take the twin to her bosom with a soothing tone and the babies calm down with some coos before she shed more tears. "I'm so relieved when they disappeared from the nest, I thought there was no hope. I'm so relieved they were found. Mama did wrong. Sorry…"

"Hold on." Naruto quickly take his jacket out then wrap them around the babies like blankets, "Here. That should warm them up." He was told that the babies need to be keep warm as soon as they are born but he don't know if it apply to egg-baby too.

"Thank you." Aoi smiled brightly at him before she notice the twin reach out to him with grabbing hands, "Do you two want to go over to Naruto?" She hand them back to Naruto with a wide grin, "Here."

"Oh." Naruto held them closer to his chest carefully and the twin snuggles up to him so fast. 'So small and warm.' They smile up to him, 'Cute.'

"Isn't that nice?" Aoi smiled at the cooing babies, "Both of you…Because papa's holding you."

'…Wait, what?' A record scratch play inside his head as the shinobi slowly turns his head to the smiling woman, "Eh?"

"Ah, let me properly introduce myself." Aoi smiled up to him, "I am called Aoinoun Dragoline. I am a sky dragon."

'I must imagine it…' Naruto figured the 'papa' part was a mistake, "A dragon? So…The kids, are they yours?" He looked down to the twin and one of them touch his cheek with a kya.

"Yes." The dragon girl giggled at the twin's action, "It seems like these two really like their papa."

"…" Naruto's eyes glossed over, 'Yup, I don't mishear her…' "H-H-Hold on!" He whispered lowly so he doesn't scare the twin in his arms, "H-H-How am I their father when I barely meet you?!"

"Because you hatch them." Aoi clapped her hands together with a smile, "Only my soulmate can hatch the eggs that I lay."

"…Wait, soulmate?" Naruto blinked slowly at her.

"Yes, a dragon has one soulmate." Aoi smiled widely, "I'm so glad that I encountered you, my husband."

'…What the fuck?!' The blonde stared at her with widened eyes, he would say it out loud but he have baby twin in his arms. "Wait, wait, how does a soulmate make me your husband? I mean, I get it that a soulmate hatch the eggs but how do that make me your so…" He remember that he was holding the eggs before they hatch, "…Oh…Um…What would happen if a soulmate refuse to marry a dragon?"

"Ah, well, I was told that the dragon will go into pure rage, kill their mate and destroy everything in sight before they die." Aoi tilted her head in deep thought with finger on her chin.

"…A-Ah, it's good thing that I accept you, my bride." Naruto sweated heavily, having resigned to his fate as the dragon's soulmate. 'That is going too fast…'

"Ah, Naruto, guess who I found!" Jiraiya approached the group with Sakura and Tsunade with a wide grin before he notice the babies in Naruto's arms and woman next to him, "Who are they?"

"That is my wife and our twin." The blonde said robotically as his mind shut down, "I am a man for taking responsibility and support my family."

"How do you do?" Aoi bowed to them politely with a smile, "I am Aoinoun, please call me Aoi for short. The one with black horns is Jaajaa and the one with white horns is…Mmm…"

"How about Nana?" Naruto suggested absentmindedly, trying to get his mind wrap around his sudden marriage and family.

"Ah, that is a perfect name!" Aoi turned to him with a clap, smiling cheerily.

'At least my bride is cute…' He thought.

"…Say what?" Jiraiya blinked once.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO, JIRAIYA?!" Tsunade smacked him down then beat him up while Sakura stare at them with dropped jaw and white eyes.

"Ah, where will we stay?" The blue-haired woman gasped to Naruto, "I don't think my nest is good enough for us…Oh, and what do we need to get for our babies?"

"You and the girls are going to live with me in our apartment, of course." Naruto said absentmindedly, 'Nest? What the…Oh, right, dragon…' "L-L-Let's go check some stores out and get what we need then we go home…"

"Okay!" Aoi smiled as the new family walk away from the scene.

"…THE FUCK?!" Sakura uttered before she faint on spot while her angry master beat the poor innocent pervert up.

* * *

**And that end the Prologue of SIHDF!**

**Naruto come to the rescue and stop the kidnapper! His reward? A dragon bride and twin daughters! That is too sudden for him to accept the reality!**

**How will Naruto deal with his sudden family? Will he be able to face the parenthood with his bride and raise their children? Will he come around and accept this rush situation? Will he learn more about the dragon custom and figure out how he's her soulmate?! What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be smitten by lighting.**


End file.
